Reunion Part 1
by Fush
Summary: My OC Omorose some how finds an interest in Seto. Normally he doesn't like anyone. They end up falling for each other. What will happen after that?
1. Chapter 1  The Entertainters

**Title: **Reunion Part 1

**Chapter:** 1 "The Entertainers"

**Characters: **

**OC:** Omorose – Has dark brown hair. A caramel colored skin. Golden eyes.

**Seto: **blue eyes. Fair tan skin. He's taller than Omorose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Standing out in the rays of Ra as he lit the lands of gold. Servants worked hard to clean the nobles cloths. Freshly baked bread aromas drifted out of the kitchen and traveled throughout the kingdom. Foods were prepared feverishly for the evening feast with the Pharaoh and all the Priests. The chosen few will be selected to entertain the Royal Court. The announcement should be soon so those chosen can go get prepared for the duty.

Later that day sounds could be heard from the Royal Court room. Screaming and large bangs. Almost as if something fell and was fighting for its life. The Pharaoh was standing at attention with his arm stretched out and commanding something to come forward. In an instant something large formed on the floor before him. His crimson eyes shone in the dim light. Before formed a beast that stood well over everyone in the room. The sunlight was shining in the only possible doorway. On the floor before the beast stood a man who had dark circles under his eyes. Giggling away in a fit. He suddenly screamed. Something seemed to appear out of him. It was a black purple mass. It took form into a creature with a thousand eyes. It seemed to be giggling with an invisible mouths. With this the thousand eyed creature lashed out at the Pharaoh's monster. It resulted in a bang which killed several of the chanters. Luckily none of the Priests was injured too badly. Most were cut or bruised.

The monsters still clashed against each other. Finally the Pharaoh's monster huge claws swept through the thousand eyed creature with a shower of sparks. Then all the remaining alive chanters started up and kept at chanting. A stone tablet as big as a grown man was pulled out into a ready position. With this the remains of the slashed thousand eyed creature was sucked into the tablet and sealed. The rock kept rattling as it was pulled away. With this the Pharaoh wiped his forehead as it was covered in sweat. He threw himself into his throne chair which was there. The Priests were all inspecting the dead chanters. Most were summoning help of the servants. Those who were the entertainers couldn't even help with the dead and clearing the Royal Court for the feast. They had to stay away from anything dirty so they can look their best for the nobles.

The moon has risen. The torches been lit. The feast has begun. Before all have walked out. One Servant was stopped by the head Servant. "Omorose." He said stopping her with a light touch on her bare arm. She wore a dress which was almost see through with a blue dye. Her hair been braided and laced with gold charms. Her golden colored eyes gleamed in the torch light in the servant hallway. "I wish you good will." He said with a small smile and took a step back. It was time to go and fulfill her duty. Stepping out of the servants hallway. She faced the area where the feast took place. Her eyes could see everyone including the Pharaoh. His crimson eyes glimmered with tiredness. At the same time amusement by his entertainer. She found the last open Priest who seemed to not have an entertainer. Sitting down in front of her Priest. She knew him well. His name was Seto. Most of the time he didn't care one bit who he was talking to. He usually shooed everyone away. Maybe she will be driven away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lust

**Chapter: **2 "The Lust" 

Giggles of the other entertainers were like drugs for the nobles that they were entertaining right at the moment. Seto eyes gleamed thickly with drunkenness. The beer was fully in his system. Omorose had been feeding him grapes one by one into his moth. His perfectly carved lips gasping for more. Once or twice they managed to kiss her fingers before she withdrew them. His lips were like silk trailing along a beach. She just wished he wasn't doing this. Being a entertainer wasn't her choice. All must do it at least once. All servant girls must do it or suffer the punishments of not seeing the sun for nine suns. There are many different punishments. Each to their own level deeming to what the crime was.

There always been the rule for entertainers to never drink with a noble. One must keep a clear mind at all times when escorting one with blurred vision. She could now feel one of his hands slip onto her leg that been uncovered. It didn't feel right at all. When she quickly looking around. The leg touching was nothing compared to the other entertainer girls. They were getting touched full on. Their breasts were like toys to the other Priests. They were enjoying it. That what it seemed.

Seto near her face. She could feel and smell his sour yet sweet breath. It was covering every inch of her body as he moved onto her. This was her first time as an entertainer. Was it normal for the nobles to get like this? It was the curious thought that played through her head as she felt lips place themselves onto her neck. The warm wet feeling flowed as Seto made his way up towards her neck. Then after a time of looking. His lips found their destination. The impact of his perfectly carved lips touching hers. It felt like a sin. Bound to her family laws. She still cannot escape.

As a servant she had no husband yet. Only one who would be allowed to kiss her like this was her life mate. Her parents have yet to find a suitor that was worthy enough of her. This bothered her greatly. Before she would let him go any further. She softly touched the bare chest of Seto and pushed slightly. This caused him to groan and almost topple backwards for his drunk state made him unstable to do anything. His balance was no good even sitting on the blankets on the floor

Omorose stole a glance at the throne where there was another entertainer was pleasing the Pharaoh. His eyes were still full of tiredness. He looked pleased with his entertainer yet he wasn't fully satisfied. Without warning he stood up. Glancing over the feasting areas. "Entertainers take your noble to their rooms. They had enough of the feast. It's nearly gone. Not enough for one to eat." He spoke in a bold voice. Covering up what his eyes spoke. He seemed to have wanted the feast to never happen. With that there was many trying to get up. Most were failing. One entertainer would try to get up and pull the noble with her. In the end they would just fall down and on top of each other. She frowned at the sight. Then looking down at Seto who was looking at her with a hungry look. This bothered her greatly. The look sent shivers down her spine.

Walking the noble out who was swaying every which way. Trying to keep a hold on him. He was trying to kiss her. His drunken state was a typical sight for more nobles after a feast. It's a odd and rare sight for such a royal being to be in such a state. His hands could be felt trailing among her body's form. This was her duty to make sure nothing happens to him. Turning a few corners. She could tell that the guards who were standing there were smirking at her. Then eyes trailed among her semitransparent entertainer's gown.

The light of the torches made the guards eyes beady black. Many perverted thoughts could be seen entering their minds. This made them shift uncomfortably. Out of guessing that they will go off to find servant girl to fuck as they been turned on by her passing. Just looking at any girl makes them fantasize all the pleasures. Seeing any female makes them reach down to the forbidden part to rub. That's what most guards think these days.

Omorose made her way down the hallway that was lit with torches. The guards were no longer around. Nearing the room where Seto roomed in the palace. The heart beating furiously as she reached the doorway with the Priest trying to nibble on her ear nearest to him. He realized where he was and went right inside. Taking the poor entertainer with him into the room. Now in his room. She felt now very uncomfortable. She had heard of stories of other nobles pleasuring themselves while the poor entertainers are the victims. Seto was in a drunken state. Maybe his mind wasn't in place. All she had to do is make sure he is in the right place before she can leave him for the night.

Standing in the middle of the room. Seto's glamorous bed sat next to a wall. She felt out of place of such a noble room. Looking back to the doorway that Seto disappeared into. More like staggered and tripped through. Now with a loud crash sounded as a large vase was knocked to the floor by Seto who was still staggering without support. He seemed to have taken off all of his clothing except a light kilt for sleeping. She spied that he was looking at her once more. That hungry lustful look was clouding his eyes.

Without warning Seto was on her. Pulling her towards the elegant bed. Heavy breathing could be heard from his musky drunk breath. He threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His weight could be felt as he started to kiss the bare skin that were in sight. Starting her at feet. Then moving up her legs. He stopped when he hit the gown area that covered her skin. Moving up to where the neck part extended. At first his hands fell onto Omorose breasts making them jiggle a little. Then with a swift motion his hands grabbed the neckline and ripped the dress away. She couldn't do anything to defend herself. Feeling the texture of the cloth fold away from her body. Showing her true beauty to one who she wished to never have seen it.

His eyes showed a darker lust. Still hazed over. He placed his hands on Omorose bare breasts and felt them. Then his perfectly carved lips touched one of nipples. Exploring the unknown land with his tongue. The feelings were extraordinary. So pleasurable to her even though she knew it was not right. He was nothing of short for being handsome. She still felt that this wasn't the way to do things. She tried to move a little. Seto caught her and pinned her down by her arms. Then he release one of her arms to spread her legs open.

Her eyes showed fear. No man has entered her. It's bound to only to those that are bonded for life. The thing was reveled. The eel that all the young servant girls spoke about. The treasure of all men. Seto was looking into Omorose's eyes as he entered. The pain was unforgetable. Tears rushed down her cheeks. They were tears of fear. At once Seto looked into her eyes. There could be seen in his eyes. Something changed like guilt has taken over. Looking down at her bare body. He slowly released her arms and removed the eel from her. Stepping back to grab a post to steady himself. He never once looked at her at that moment.

Omorose quickly left the room in a hurry. Not caring in the world who saw her. Tears were flooding down her caramel skin. The torches were flickering like they were laughing at her for letting it happen. Bursting into the servant quarters. It startled a great many who were sleeping or quietly doing something. One of the older woman servants saw Omorose standing there with no clothing. Her make up in black rivers. Shivering not from the cold but fear. With that the woman quickly got up from her place in the room of sleeping servants of all kinds. Ushering Omorose out of the room then placing a wool blanket around her. Then she could hear the woman whisper in her ear, "he has done the wrongful thing. The pharaoh will surly be notified about it." She walked away leaving her standing naked with a towel in the laundry room.

Looking around the room she is in. She noticed there were other gowns that were clean. With this she took one. It was a light yellow. Still see through like all the other entertainer's clothing. It fit perfectly on her. This she really didn't care about. Her body felt battered and beaten down from what just happened. All her life force been sucked out of her. Sleep soon over took her. Clumsily falling onto a pile of dirty clothing. Her head sunk into sleep. Dreams over took her. Sending her off into a world of harm and shame. A place where she was sentenced to be a toy for the noble men. Even the fat ones who can't even be moved. The whole night was full of fits and thrashing.


End file.
